


Chapstick Moment

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget's mouth is soft in all the right ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapstick Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandra faith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sandra+faith).



Bridget's mouth is soft in all the right ways. Mark presses close against her in the cold, the scent of her shampoo and the air of her warmth surrounds them both. She's laughing inside her throat, and he breaks the kiss long enough to nuzzle her where her pulse meets her sweet skin.

He knows how long he's wanted her, and he wonders if she has wanted him with half that desperation. But the need in her kisses gives him his answer, and he answers her back with his lips and hands and soul again and again.

And it's perfect. 


End file.
